


Love or infatuation?

by HayashiYuri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and I barely have time to read through it, i will come back and fix this, just after i am done with life, so expect a fic that is littered with grammatical mistakes, teckmonky prompt, this is entirely not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: Tony was sure he was in love with Thor Odinson because he doesn't do infatuation.





	Love or infatuation?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I decided to take a break from my assignments and I love all the prompts Teckmonky posted on their Tumblr.
> 
> So if I got the premise correctly, the usual cliché way would be set Loki as the secretary, with Thor and Tony being dude 1 and dude 2. But since I’m a well-known trickster and an all-around asshole, I decided to put Thor as the secretary with Loki and Tony as dude 1 and dude 2. I’m an idiot like that.
> 
> I am terribly sorry for any grammatical mistakes found. I will come back to this and proofread this fic. Just not today.

Tony Stark, CEO of the Stark Industries did not do infatuation. He preferred the hard and fast one-night stand, where he can fuck and just walk away, adding another name to his long-list of ‘people the great Tony Stark has fucked’. But when he was assigned a new secretary, he found that he (unfortunately) fell head over heels for the guy. Never mind the fact that his secretary had biceps bigger than his head.

His secretary was none other than Thor Odinson, the only son of Odin Odinson (hah!) from the Asgard Co.

Getting the sob story of how Thor was banished from his father’s company was an easy feat. Few glasses of alcohol and a phone call later revealed that Thor was sent to intern as a secretary at Stark Enterprise by Big O’ Daddy because he screwed up a contract from a big client. All the better for me, Tony thought.

So the very next week, Tony took Thor around to get to know the company. Starting by visiting his manager from the PR department, Loki Laufeyson. Three of them ended up drinking in Loki’s office, much to Loki’s annoyance, while discussing about their father’s A+ parenting and teasing Loki on his lack of life outside the office.

On hindsight, that was not the best idea Tony had.

Loki and Thor ended up much closer than Tony expected. Before Thor came, Loki would go home at 6pm sharp, claiming that his family was waiting for him at home. Now, he’d stay at the office, claiming that he had more work to do and hence needed to work overtime. No one explained why Thor had to stay back with him, seeing that Thor was not Loki’s secretary but Tony’s.

For the next six months, Tony tried his hardest to spend time with Thor. He arranged meetings overseas that required him to go so he could ordered Thor to accompany him. He attended galas that his past secretary tried her hardest to get him to go, just so that he could see Thor in nicely tailored suit. He invited Thor for a drink every week or so, just so that he could witness a tipsy Thor (that never happened since Thor could drink him under the table and over again). How could he not fall in love with that large smile of his? Thor’s exuberance and his warm presence made Tony’s icy heart all gooey inside. It was ridiculous!

So when Tony finally decided to ask Thor out for a date, all things went to hell. He was suddenly accused of murdering his ex-business partner, Obadiah Stane, due to the history between them. For some reason, his fingerprint and blood were found on the crime scene, pinning his involvement in the murder.

It was a nightmare and a disaster for Stark Industries.

Loki quickly took over to manage the PR of the company and provided good cover story for Tony’s involvement. He voiced his support for his supervisor, claiming that Tony was being framed due to his wealth and fame.

Virginia Potts, also known as Pepper, stepped into the limelight immediately as she took over the position of the CEO of Stark Industries. She was Tony’s ex-secretary and owned 12% of the shares. It was not much but she was someone that Tony trusted.

However, Tony lost the trial and he was sentenced to prison life. Walking towards his bleak future, Tony looked back at his friends: Loki, Pepper and Thor, sweet, warm, happy Thor. They all had tears in their eyes but were trying to give Tony an encouraging smile. It looked more like a grimace to Tony but he appreciated their effort.

_I’ll be back Thor_. Tony said in his mind, making himself a promise.

The murder was never Tony’s fault. So after a few years of investigation on Pepper’s and Loki’s part, they managed to capture the real murderer who confessed his crime. With the help of the local police, Officer Steve Rogers, Pepper and Loki managed to free Tony out of prison, eventhough it took them 3 years.

As Tony was walking out to freedom, he was greeted by a sight he could never forget. Loki and Thor were there to fetch him back to his house. They were together, hand in hand, with a large smile on their face. Tony managed to school his expression into something happy and surprised. He told them he was happy for them, while trying to stop his heart from bleeding.

They later told him they were already married before Thor was sent to Tony. But that was all in the past, Tony thought as he felt a kiss on his forehead and a tight squeeze on his hand.

Loki and Thor drove him back to his summer home at Malibu. He must attend the party, they said, it was held in celebration of his freedom. Tony laughed and accepted the invitation, when all he wanted to do was to find a dark crevice and bawled his eyes out.

Stepping inside his house for the first time in 3 years, Tony was greeted by Pepper and the officer that helped him in his case. Staring at the baby blue eyes that held an ocean within, Tony found out that his infatuation with Thor was just, well, an infatuation. He also found out that maybe, just maybe, he had a type.

At last, Tony Stark of Stark Industries fell in love for the first time to Steve Rogers, a police officer with a heart bigger than Thor, eyes bluer than Thor and biceps definitely bigger than Thor (Thor: FALSE!). When he announced his marriage with Mr. Rogers one year later, he told Thor about his infatuation. That earned him a disgusted grunt from Thor and a mischievous chuckle from Loki (Tony: I still can’t forgive you for not telling me about your marriage with Thor you jerk).

In the end, all well ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt.   
> (insert link to Teckmonky's Tumblr that I have no idea how to do it)


End file.
